AKB0048: The Beginning Stage
by namelessjoker
Summary: During the first concert of AKB in Lancastar, she entered the hidden base of the group. Before she could leave, DES attacks AKB, forcing the concert to end and the group to retreat. She is unable to get out of the ship and ends up becoming a member of AKB when Shinoda Mariko the 7th sees her surrounded by glowing Kirara.
1. Chapter 1

**AKB0048: The Beginning Stage**

By namelessjoker

Summary: During the first concert of AKB in Lancastar, she entered the hidden base of the group. Before she could leave, DES attacks AKB, forcing the concert to end and the group to retreat. She is unable to get out of the ship and ends up becoming a member of AKB when Shinoda Mariko the 7th sees her surrounded by glowing Kirara.

Disclaimer: Maybe in another world…

Author's Note: Warning! This does not follow canon. Forget about what you learned; it will confuse you with my story. Absolutely no romance and no yuri will be present. I dislike stories having to do with same gender romance because it goes against all that I've learned since I was a kid. Hey, if you're looking for some romance, then this isn't the story you're looking for.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

'_Our scattering sweat shall turn into a song. Our flowing tears shall turn into stars. AKB0048. We'll outstrip the stars to come see you.'_

_In a future where mankind has colonized space…_

What was that noise? No, it can't be described as noise. It's music; the rhythmical, harmonic, and melodic patterns produced from organized sounds of various pitches and volume. Why could she hear music? In Lancastar, music and entertainment is banned from people's lives and snatched away from all of them.

She was only eight and she understood that the idea of entertainment ban is completely ridiculous. People have rights and the council abused it along with the people's freedom. Did you know that a group of monkeys is called a council? It's laughable, because the people who make up the council _do_ act like brainless apes.

'Oh, the music stopped.' She whispered to herself. 'Did the DES find the source and take it out? Never mind, it's starting up again.' Why did she feel like this? Her heart is beating faster and her feet are moving without her consent. There are no stars coloring the sky –the beautiful massive canvas–yet again. The smoke produced from the machines pollutes the air and atmosphere, making the sky dark and dim.

When her feet stopped, she scanned the deserted area filled with dead trees and frail bushes. There were a few lights here and there, illuminating a small path between two huge rocks. She squinted slightly and something shimmered in the distance. It was as if there was something hidden. Something…invisible. Her feet moved toward the hidden object. Since she was only eight, her _small _arms reached out before she could hit anything. Fortunately, she felt something cool reach her skin.

Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. She stuck close to the wall as she navigated around the object. She held her breathe when she heard voices come close to her. 'Where is it coming from?'

She then realized that this was no ordinary object. It was a massive ship with people inside. Her hands felt a button and she pressed it. Beside her, a door opened and she took a peek inside. 'Good, no one is here.' She thought. Without fear, she walked silently behind a soda-can machine. The door closed silently behind her. Suddenly, a male voice sliced through the silence.

"…start in ten minutes."

'What will start? Is the ship going to leave? Should I leave while I can? No, it is boring and empty here in Lancastar.' If she returned home, her father would scold her for leaving the house without his permission. 'He won't notice you are gone. Since when did he care?' A voice says. 'This is a once in a life time chance to see beyond this prison and boundary. Why not take it?'

Before she could decide, footsteps echoed in the hallway and she held her breath. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she looked up. Standing in front of her was a girl, about 14 years old in age. She had purple eyes and matching purple hair. The girl was dressed up in the prettiest clothes she had ever seen. A small black fedora hat lined with a red ribbon sat on her head. It slanted sideways as if it was going to fall.

She knelt down in front of her and said, "Hello, my name is Maeda Atsuko. You can call me Acchan. May I know your name?"

"Umm…my name is umm… Sono Chieri."

"Acchan! Where are you? The concert is about to begin!"

Acchan giggled and called back, "Coming!" She looked at her and smiled. "Do you like music?"

Chieri nodded hesitantly, her hands hiding behind her back. Maeda-san beamed while taking one of her hands.

"Do you want to see a concert up close?" Again, Chieri nodded.

Acchan stood up and pulled Chieri toward an elevator. They entered and Acchan clicked the up button. She hummed a tune that was not familiar to Chieri with a bounce on her step. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Inside the room were several people sitting in front of dozens of buttons and levers. Screens surrounded the room; however, what –more like who– caught Chieri's attention was a girl in a similar outfit as Acchan.

"Mariko~" Acchan said in a sing-song voice. "Look who I found!"

The blonde, who Chieri assumed was 'Mariko', turned around with a frown. "Acchan, you're supposed to be on stage now… Who is this?" She stared at Chieri with her eyes narrowed and Chieri let out an 'eep'. She hid behind Acchan's legs. 'Did I trust Maeda-san so much already that I knew she would protect me?'

She popped her head out and 'Mariko' gazed at her with curiosity. She snapped her head back up at Acchan and said, "Never mind. Go back to the stage while I watch over her." Acchan pushed her toward 'Mariko' before waving with a 'see you later, Chibi-chan.'

'Chibi? I'm tall for my age!' Chieri realized that she was still looked at by 'Mariko' and she looked down as if the floor was the next most interesting thing in her life. "Sorry for the intrusion."

She held her breath as 'Mariko' looked at her up and down. She gasped in surprise and Chieri tilted her head in confusion. "Mariko-san, I believe it's rude to stare."

It was her turn to tilt her head. She raised an eyebrow before she chuckled. "Sorry, my bad."

"Mariko-sama, the concert begins in 30 seconds. What are your orders?" One of the girls by the controls inquired. Mariko faced her abruptly.

"Launch now!"

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

What used to be an old and abandoned field was now bursting with colors of multicolored glowing sticks waving frantically around as if to call attention to the area. People stood everywhere, no spot was left empty. One name was roared by the growing crowd in unison. "AKB0048!"

Their calls were answered when an enthusiastic female voice yelled, "People of Lancastar, are you ready to rock?!"

Cheers with the same enthusiasm were called back.

At the same time, drums were heard while the same voice sang, accompanied with several other voices.

_**Aitakatta**__ by AKB0048 _

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, yes! (x2) Kimi ni _

_Jitensha zenryoku de pedaru koginagara saka wo noboru_

_Kaze ni fukuranderu shatsu mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kizuita hontou no kimochi shoujiki ni yuku nda_

_Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo hashire!_

Chorus:

_Suki naraba suki da to iou _

_Gomakasazu sunao ni narou_

_Suki naraba suki da to iou _

_Mune no uchi, sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, yes! (x2) Kimi ni_

_Aitakatta!_

As the song ended, 0048 was greeted by some not-so-unexpected visitors. The DES had arrived.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

The DES found out. Alarms blared and Chieri's ears pounded loudly. She fell to her knees and hid her face in them. "They always ruin everything." She muttered.

In front of her, Mariko ordered, "Strengthen the shield at once. Launch the Guardian Angels!"

'Guardian Angels?' Chieri lifted her head, expecting to see chaos in one of the many screens that followed the idols. Instead, she saw them smiling calmly when a green-haired girl did a thumb up. "Roger that!"

'What did I miss?'

"They are going to sing one more song." Mariko stated. Chieri looked at her questioningly. "You asked me a question and I answered."

'Did I ask it aloud?'

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. That too?"

"Yup."

"…"

Mariko smirked slightly before frowning, "It's not only an aerial attack. Ground forces are approaching. " Chieri walked closer to Mariko and looked at her personal screen. It looked like a chess board and the people were the chess pieces.

"Move GA4 forward and its checkmate." She whispered. "GA1 should retreat before it gets hit." She said to no one in particular. The music started up once more. Chieri flinch slightly at the sound. The entertainment ban made her scared of music. 'How idiotic is that?'

_**Shoujoutachi Yo **__by AKB0048_

_Sora nichirabatta hoshi no dore ga ichiban ni kagayaku no darou_

_Kikaretemo daremo kitto kotaerarenai _

_kurayami no saki ni koko kara mienai hikari ga aru_

_suteeji no katasumi de mogakitsuzukeru_

One of the DES models shot a net to Takamina; however, it missed and fell to the fans. Chieri's anger boiled and she saw red. 'How dare they?!' The DES models aimed without thinking about the safety of innocent people. Any respect Chieri had for the DES –which was close to nothing–just went out the window.

_Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo seishun no toki_

_Shoujoutachi yo mousugu yoake ga kuru_

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru _

_Thump. Thump. _Down to her chest, she felt the beat. Her heart is singing with the music. It's crying out with the music.She breathed in deeply and sung the next verse. She didn't know the lyrics but she heard it calling her.

_Shoujoutachi yo nanimo akirameru na_

_Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete _

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de_

_Hashiru nda_

Faintly, Chieri heard Mariko gasp, "The Kirara!" Chieri looked up in bewilderment. Surrounding her were several glowing _creatures_ that looked like small, stuffed animals.

Mariko was first to get out her reverie. "The fans are in danger, Takamina. Make the last verse count!" She glanced at Chieri. "Chibi, who are you really?" She said it quietly. 'Was that a rhetorical question?' Chieri shook her head and continued the song.

_Shoujoutachi yo mousugu yoake ga kuru_

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru_

_Shoujoutachi yo nanimo akirameru na _

_kanashii koto nanka subete sutete_

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de _

_Hashiru nda_

Mariko placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are leaving Lancastar. We can't bring you back home until it's safe. Is that a problem?" Chieri shook her head. "Good. Let's go to Acchan."

It took her awhile to understand her situation and when it hit her, she burst into hysterics. "Finally," She smiled with her hands covering her face, "I'm getting out of that prison." Chieri noticed Mariko stare at me incredulously and another round of laughter exited her mouth. Chieri hugged her by the waist –must I be so short?– and thanked her repeatedly. "Thank you so much!"

She nodded reluctantly. "You're welcome?"

Boisterous laughter filled the hallway. The sound of air being punched followed soon after. Chieri fiddled with her thumbs while she stared down at the ground. She saw Acchan leading the group with a huge smile on her face. When she saw Chieri behind Mariko, her grin grew wider.

"Did you have fun, Chibi-chan?" Acchan called.

Slowly, she walked out from behind Mariko-san and she tackled Acchan in a hug similar to the one she gave Mariko earlier. "That was the best thing I ever saw, Maeda-san!"

Acchan wagged a finger in front of Chieri's face, "Didn't I tell you to call me Acchan?" Chieri pouted when she laughed.

"But Mae–…" She was given a mock glare, "…Acchan, you don't call me by my name either. I'm not small for your information. I'm taller than most of my class."

Acchan pinched her nose and did a 'tuting' sound, "I call you Chibi because you are shorter than me and your name isn't 'Sono Chieri'." 'Chieri' gulped when everyone from AKB started to stare at her.

"…but my name really is Mo…Sono Chieri." she stuttered.

A girl popped up from behind Acchan. "You hesitated! So what _is_ your name? I'm Ooshima Yuuko the 9th! It's nice to meet you~"

With curious faces, the whole of AKB pushed their faces closer to 'Chieri's'. She blushed slightly before sighing, "I'm sorry for lying. My name is Motomiya Nagisa."

Mariko smirked and pulled Nagisa toward herself. "This girl has a lot of radiance in her. Just a while ago, the Kirara started to glow when she was with me." Gasps erupted from the majority of them. Mariko then directed a question to Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan, do you want to join AKB0048?"

"I'm only eight."

"Yes, I know."

"Eight."

"I think we already established that."

"Most of you are twice my age."

"What's wrong with that?"

"…nothing. Can I really join?" She asked hopefully. If they were pulling _her_ leg, then she will pull _their_ hair out.

"Of course, but you will be an underclassman before you can actually be in a concert."

Nagisa whooped loudly, jumping for a hug from Acchan and Mariko. 'Wait, why is there a sadistic gleam in Mariko-san's eyes? Sadistic Mariko…it fits.'

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated and flames are somewhat appreciated if it explains _what _I'm doing wrong.

namelessjoker, signing out.

Word count: 2,239


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Maybe in another world…

Author's Note: I have absolutely no excuse for this _very_ late update. This story was supposed to be updated on my birthday, as my gift to all of you. I nearly cried when I read all the reviews. I hadn't realized how much time passed as I continued to neglect this story. I'm sorry.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

Nagisa stood quietly beside Acchan. She had already met all of the other AKB members and walked through the ship with Mariko. In front of them was a massive screen that projected how it looked outside the ship. Space was like nothing Nagisa had seen before. It was unending and spacious, pun intended. Nothing could possibly make Space turn into anyone's possession.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

The occupants of the Flying Get were more boisterous with their new addition. Motomiya Nagisa was an interesting girl with the most outrageous ideas. At first, the youngest member was shy and quiet, but with Yuuko and Acchan's help, she opened up to the group. However, they only learned a handful of information about Nagisa. She continued to shock the group with her natural adept to machinery and her instinctive comprehension about strategy. What surprised everyone most was her knowledge with DES' secret and private files.

When they asked her about it, she muttered something along the lines of, "Not that hard…firewall was strong…no problem."

In the span of a week, she had showed the group that she was an able strategist. She also proved that she could fight with the proper amount of training. It may sound harsh to let an eight year old girl fight, but it was necessary if she wanted to join the group. Once, she asked if there was a squad that focused entirely on fighting and acting behind the scenes. Mariko considered that as a possibility for a new team.

Nagisa was enjoying herself. This was the most fun she had in a long time. She found happiness in singing, like most of the people in AKB. The dances were difficult to learn, since she only started three days ago. She enjoyed staying in the west wing, otherwise known as the control room. She was able to get new information about the other planets that had the entertainment ban. It saddened her to know that there were hundreds more planets which had no amusement and entertainment in their lives. Nagisa remembered a few of them, promising that when she finally became a real AKB member, she would literally drop in and let the people experience the fun they have been missing.

When they finally arrived at Akibastar, it was already winter on the star planet. Soft, fluffy and pure white snow covered nearly all of the ground and reached a few inches below the knee. This was the first time Nagisa had ever touched the frozen water.

Her eyes sparkled in excitement when someone threw a snowball directly at Yuuko. A massive snowball fight ensued and it lasted a few hours, with the Nagisa-Acchan pair as the last one standing.

At the end of the day, they returned to their penthouse. Acchan and Mariko led Nagisa to her new room; it was made by Mariko's orders a week earlier. The walls were a cream color and the floor was covered with a soft blue carpet. The wooden furniture was simple and neat. A single medium sized bed was situated in the middle of the room, with a small table beside it.

Nagisa was overjoyed; her new room almost looked like her old room back at Lancastar, _almost_. It was cozy and warm, even if it was freezing outside. Still, it wasn't her room. She always had a human sized stuffed-bear by her bed, and it was not the same without it. Nagisa didn't complain though, at least she was away from the place she used to call home.

She escaped Lancastar, her home that brought little happiness and plenty sadness. Remembering the dark streets and humid air made her feel guilty. Nagisa worried for her mother, but hadn't cared much for her father.

Her father, a strict man, wasn't a huge part in her life. The last time Nagisa saw him face to face and eye to eye was close to a month ago. He always came home late and left at an ungodly hour. Nagisa's mother was usually left alone during day and night. Because of this, Nagisa began to resent her father –and herself.

Nagisa didn't want to dwell on her father and her problems, since she would get a new family. However, she had been close to forgetting her mother, who was probably crying over her lost daughter. All the events that occurred in a short amount of time stopped her from remembering all things important.

Before it was too late, Nagisa swore, she would call her mom and assure her that she was safe, and hopefully her mom was safe too.

Now that she was in Akibastar, Nagisa decided to do just that. Acchan was still in the room when Nagisa's usual happy expression changed into worry.

"My mom must be worrying herself," Nagisa mumbled. "I should call her, probably incognito in case my _father_ had decided to stay home to answer the phone." The pink-haired girl spat out the word 'father' like she ate something disgusting.

Acchan walked to her and put a comforting hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Of course she would worry, Nagisa." Acchan knelt down in front of Nagisa so they could see eye to eye. "But that is no problem. I already told her."

Nagisa sent a questioning, albeit a little bit incredulous, glance.

An uncharacteristic sigh escaped Acchan's lips. "If you haven't noticed, we look somewhat alike. Did you care to wonder why?" Nagisa shook her head.

Acchan smiled widely and said joyfully, "It's been a while, imouto-chan!"

Nagisa blinked and then promptly fainted.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

When Nagisa came to, Acchan was nowhere to be seen. Covering the girl's body was a soft and furry blanket which she gratefully snuggled in to. The weather in Akibastar was completely different to the one in Lancastar. Nagisa idly wondered if she would be able to get used to the change. Maybe she would ask Acchan later.

'Acchan!' Nagisa yelped, sitting up suddenly. It proved to be a bad idea, since her head began to hurt. She groaned and fell back into the pillows. Her eyes squeezed shut, attempting to somehow erase the pain behind them.

A cool hand rested atop her forehead –which she realized was covered with a towel until now. Nagisa opened her eyes and spotted Yuuko hovering anxiously above her.

"Are you alright Nagi-chan? That's not a very smart question. Of course you're not alright, I mean, your head connected with the edge of a table. I'm an idiot." Yuuko said hurriedly. "Is your head throbbing? It probably is. Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Nagisa began to laugh, but coughed midway instead. She was shifted into a sitting position and a glass of heavenly water (well, to her anyway) was immediately placed to her lips. She drank greedily, taking several deep gulps until the glass was empty.

A content sigh escaped her throat. Nagisa nodded thanks Yuuko and said with a cheeky grin, "You were rambling. And I'm merely confined to a bed, not blind."

"Brat," Yuuko began, "I was worried; all of us were. When Acchan said you were in the infirmary, nearly everyone was squished into the tiny doorway. We had to physically pull everyone out of the room."

The mental image made Nagisa giggle, before she began to outright laugh. It must've been loud since Acchan was suddenly in the room. The eight year old girl stopped. Her eyes were on the Center Nova.

Nagisa's voice was strained when she asked, "So, what brings both of you here?" It was actually directed to Acchan.

"My sister is in the infirmary, why _wouldn't_ I be here?" Acchan smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

Nagisa jerked in surprise at the name, but her chest swelled with warmth and happiness.

Yuuko tilted her head in confusion.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

It was night, and the stars had begun to dot the dark blue sky. Yuuko had left a few hours ago and other AKB members had come and gone to check on the small girl.

Finally, only Nagisa and Acchan were in the room. It was so silent that you were able to hear the voices of 15 or more girls singing in harmony. Nagisa was sorely tempted to say something to her sister by blood, but she was afraid she would say something wrong.

Acchan spared her the trouble when she said, "Does it bother you?"

"What does?" Nagisa knew what Acchan was talking about, but she wanted to hear the full question from Acchan herself.

The girl in question cleared her throat. "Does it bother you that I'm your sister?"

Nagisa didn't say anything, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it bother you that you've had a sister you didn't know of? A sister who knew you didn't like it in a world with no life, no entertainment?"

Again, she didn't reply. Truthfully, Nagisa was hurt. She had –_has_ a sister who cared for her. _But not enough to bring you away from Lancastar_, she thought with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, really. I know you're mad at me. I mean, I would be too."

"Congratulations, you just earned an award for giving the biggest understatement of the year," said Nagisa. Her eyes were focused to the window, staring determinedly outside, refusing to look anywhere else.

"I have my reasons…"Acchan sifted in her chair and refused to say anything else, as if mumbling was explanation enough.

"That doesn't sound very fair," Nagisa said. "But I have no say in it."

They both went to sleep without another word.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

The weather outside did not match Nagisa's mood. While it was bright and sunny outside, it was dark and cloudy inside. She knew that it was childish for her to act the way she did to her 'sister', but it was her right as a child.

Nagisa stood quietly, leaving her room. No one walked the halls, since everyone went to eat lunch.

Her head hung down morosely. There was no one to talk to, but then an idea sprung to her head. Hurrying back to her room, she searched for a coat, a scarf and a winter cap before running back outside. The wooden doors were flung out unceremoniously and Nagisa slid down the ramp which was frozen with ice.

Nagisa scooped a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball. Without further ado, she dropped to the ground and began rolling her snowball to make it bigger. When it reached twice the size of her head, she made another snowball and did the same twice more except smaller than the first. After a few minutes, she had a decent looking snowman.

She found rocks and twigs, and placed them on her snowman.

"Your name will be Satsuki." Nagisa patted it. A breeze blew passed, and her small body shivered in the cold. "Satsuki was the former name of Acchan, wasn't it?" She said to no one.

Mariko walked out from behind a tree. "It is."

"Did you know she was my sister?"

Mariko shook her head. "I only found out a yesterday after we met you."

"Liar."

They didn't speak for a while. It grew colder.

Nagisa pulled her coat around her tighter. "How much do you know about me?"

"I was curious about you, so I did a bit of research. It wasn't easy finding information about you."

"How so?"

"The data about you was almost nonexistent. I had to go through a lot to find it."

The pink haired girl turned to look at Mariko. "It's not like I'm known. Of course there is little information about me."

"I know that." Mariko looked down at the eight year old. "But something tells me that's not the whole reason. You don't act your age, so I'm right to assume that you're not entirely normal."

Nagisa looked at her seriously. "I agree I'm not entirely normal, but the way you said it makes me assume that that isn't what you mean."

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

This chapter is unbelievably boring. Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. I finally update after how many months and end the chapter there. I'll probably get hates for this. Thanks for all your support. Oh and thank my friend, she was the one who persuaded (coughblackmailed_cough_) me to update.

namelessjoker, signing out.

Word count: Not sure


End file.
